


Teaching Triad

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gym Teacher!Castiel, Latin Teacher!Sam, M/M, Teachers AU, World History Teacher!Michael, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam, Michael, and Castiel leave school after a day of work





	Teaching Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Teachers AU square on my SPN Poly Bingo Card

Sam knocked lightly on Michael’s classroom door before walking in, smiling at his boyfriend hard at work. “You are working too hard,” he teased lightly.

“Why do I keep saying ‘yes, I’ll teach AP World History’?” Michael said dryly, leaning up from grading papers to kiss Sam. “How was Latin?”

“Tedious,” Sam chuckled, “but I was able to get everything graded. Need to take some things home?”

Michael nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re getting close to preparing for the AP exam,” he grunted. “I’ll be so glad.”

Sam laughed and helped Michael sort the things out on his desk. “Where’s Castiel?”

“Probably wrestling a student,” Michael chuckled, slipping the papers he still needed to grade into his briefcase.

Sam groaned. “So he’s going to be hot, sweaty, and dirty,” he said.

“And utterly delicious,” Michael smirked. He kissed Sam again. “You love it.”

“I do, Mi,” Sam said, taking Michael’s briefcase and shifting his backpack on his shoulders. “Ready to go collect him?”

“Yes,” Michael said, sliding his suit jacket back on before stealing his briefcase back.

The two walked down the hallway, nearly running into one of the seniors who was running down the hall shouting after her friends, but they continued onwards to the gym, where Castiel was playing a game of pickup basketball with a few students, wearing only a pair of gym shorts and a plain tank top.

Sam and Michael exchanged smirks before Sam whistled for their third.

Castiel swung his head and looked as he did a three point throw, making the ball swish.

The students cheered and high fived their gym teacher before Castiel begged his leave and grabbed a gym bag from the bleachers. “Apologies,” he rasped as he met up with them, slinging the gym bag over his broad shoulders.

“No worries,” Michael said brightly as the three of them started heading towards the door. He admired the way that the fluorescent lights made Castiel’s skin shine with sweat.

“We know much you love the gym,” Sam teased, kissing Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel playfully shoved Sam, taking advantage to take a glimpse of Sam’s ass in khakis. “So do you, Sam,” he pointed out.

“Only one of us who doesn’t is me,” Michael chuckled. “Two incredibly buff men is enough in a triad.”

Sam laughed. “You’re buff,” he teased. “Your legs are better than Cas’. He should probably stop skipping leg day.”

“Excuse me, my legs look the best out of us,” Castiel snarked.

“Children,” Michael mocked, eyes twinkling. “Calm down. We’re not going to have an argument based on who’s the most buff where.”

Sam snickered, which earned him an elbow from Castiel while Michael sighed. “Samuel!” he said, reaching around Castiel and smacking Sam’s ass with his briefcase.

Sam squawked and jumped before giving Michael a bitch face. “Really?” he said.

“I’m not the one who’s mind went into the gutter,” Michael noted.

Castiel rumbled a laugh and shook his head. “The two of you, I swear,” he said, linking his fingers with Sam’s hand and an arm around Michael’s elbow. “You make me so happy.”

“Good,” Sam said, kissing Castiel’s cheek again and giving a beaming smile at Michael.

“That is very good,” Michael agreed, shaking his head at his two younger boyfriends. He decided he was going to have to work on these papers very quickly, preferably after he jumped Castiel in the shower. And probably after he sucked Sam off while he cooked.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
